


Thunder Knight and Moonlight Witch (Rum and Coke)

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forced Marriage, Marriage, Novelist! Darcy, Police Officer! Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Darcy was a top student in high school. When she accidentally got pregnant, she had no choice but to marry child's father, Thor Odinson.It took them so long and so much to know how much they care for each other.Police Officer! Thor x Fantasy Novelist! Darcy.*Thunder Knight and Moonlight Witch are two main characters from Darcy's first fantasy story XD.





	1. Chapter 1

**[01]**

　　“来嘛，一定会很好玩的。”

　　你们可能对这句话有点熟悉。人们劝说一位出于各种原因不想去派对的人，总是这样开头的。

　　黛西不想去。

　　她的情况并没有多复杂。她在派对上不如学校里受欢迎的人们一样如鱼得水，但也总是能占据一个小角落和几位朋友度过开心的时光。

　　而她不想去一个派对的原因也有很多，这一次纯粹是因为撞上了一个她期待许久的游戏的发售日。她老老实实把想待在家里打游戏的想法告诉了好朋友希芙，却被她敲了一记脑瓜。

　　“游戏哪天不能打？索尔·奥丁森是次次都能见到的吗？”希芙这样说道。

　　嗯，索尔·奥丁森确实是个很好的理由，但对黛西来说诱惑力远远没有想象的那么大。

　　这一位体育全能手、校园风云人物的班级刚刚好和她在同一层楼。每天她都能看到许多次索尔，因为每当他出现总会引起一阵小骚乱，想忽视都没办法。

　　当然，黛西也不过是个普通的女生，她也随波逐流地迷恋索尔·奥丁森，毕竟帅哥谁不爱呢？只不过迷恋也分许多种，私底下花痴索尔让她很快乐，但她从没想过要接近他或者试图和他搭话，因为整个学校没有人不知道索尔喜欢的人是谁。

　　最帅的男孩子，自然要搭配最好看的女生，这是高中生们的简单逻辑。学校里最漂亮的女生叫做莎拉，是个有意大利血统的姑娘。

　　在这个时代，女生的人气可以由社交网络上的粉丝数直观地表现出来。莎拉是个ins小网红，人气可不仅仅局限在这个小城市里，恐怕整个国家的高中里都有她的粉丝。跟这样的一个仙女做同校同学，别提感觉自己有多渺小了。

　　不只黛西这么想，每个人都觉得索尔应该和莎拉在一起。

　　根据女生群体内部八卦，莎拉也是喜欢索尔的。但莎拉一直不肯正面回应索尔的求爱，让他处于即将到手又总是差那么一点点的状态。

　　可是他们迟早会在一起啊，为什么偏要把事情搞得这么复杂？黛西有点不懂。

　　追逐的过程才是最好玩的啊。有些女生这样和她解释道，而且我们都爱看。

　　这才是重点吧？校园里俊男美女的情感纠葛，对于高中生来说可能没有更精彩的东西了。

　　“你真的不来吗？听小道消息说，莎拉打算在这一次的派对上接受索尔。下一次他们一起出现可就是情侣了，你想错过这么重要的场面吗？”希芙继续劝说黛西。

　　黛西心动了。虽然她是有点宅，但是也不想错过学校里的热点新闻。有八卦的话谁会不乐意凑热闹呢？

**[02]**

　　这一个派对是在希芙的富二代男朋友范达尔家的别墅开的。范达尔以他帅气的样貌和骚包的性格在女生中也获得了不少的人气。可是他早就被青梅竹马的希芙吃得死死的了，没有人胆子大到敢去挖墙脚。

　　范达尔也是索尔最好的朋友，所以他拍着胸脯打包票说，如果当晚索尔就马上想和莎拉激情燃烧一下的话，他可是什么都帮忙准备好了。

　　上面那些话是黛西拿着一听可乐站在附近不小心听见的。

　　她没想到会听到这么私密的东西，只能怪音乐还不够大声喽。此时正直的人的做法是应该马上走开，不要继续窥探别人隐私。但是黛西还是抑制不住八卦的心，尽量隐藏在角落，假装在欣赏墙上的挂画，耳朵却竖起来捕捉那堆男生里的动静。

　　“什么叫做你不确定要不要这么做？她都给你那种暗示了好不好？你不上才是不给人家面子了。”黛西听到有人这么说。

　　“再给我拿点酒！”好像是索尔的声音。

　　“你又不是处男，紧张什么啦？喝这么多当心等等举不起来。”

　　不行，信息量太大了脑子要爆炸了。黛西满脸通红地溜走，找准希芙所在的人群混了进去。

　　“你喝的是什么？”说话的是一个个子不高却有着女王般潇洒气场的女孩，黛西记得她叫布伦希尔德。的确是很奇特的名字，大家都叫她希尔德。

　　“可乐呀。”黛西说着，吸了一口饮料，发现已经没什么气了，好像在喝糖浆一样。

　　“好逊，为什么不喝啤酒？”希尔德递了一瓶啤酒过来。其实在场许多人都还没到饮酒年龄，但是在这种派对上大家都心照不宣。

　　黛西接过啤酒，勉强地灌下去几口几口，面露难色，说道：“我还是不喜欢啤酒的味道。”她耸耸肩。这是实话，不是她故意在装乖乖女。

　　希尔德拿来一个红色的饮料杯，里面有一些水般清澈的液体，“可乐给我。”黛西把喝剩下的可乐给了她，见她把可乐倒入杯中，混合均匀。

　　“试试这个。”希尔德晃了晃杯子，脸上带着些许期待。

　　“这是什么？”黛西接过来闻了一下。好像烈酒。

　　“朗姆加可乐。”希尔德说。

　　黛西抿了一口，并没有想象中的那么辣，甚至甜甜的味道还不错。她和女生们聊着天，不知不觉喝下了两大杯的混合酒精饮料。

　　从某一刻开始，烈酒的后劲涌了上来，她一下子手脚无力，无法控制自己的行动，也看不清眼前人了。

　　希芙第一个发现黛西已经醉到说不出话了。她搀扶着黛西，把她带到了二楼的客房床上，让她放心地好好睡一觉。

　　喝醉以后睡觉还挺舒服。浑身血液暖暖的，身体变得像棉花糖一样松软，好像整个人漂浮在云端。

　　不知过了多久，房间门突然被打开了，有个人影闪了进来，楼下吵闹的声音一齐涌入，不过一瞬间又重新被门挡在了外面。

　　高大的人影笼罩在了床边。黛西眼皮跳了一下，稍稍睁开了眼，发现似乎有人在爱抚自己。对方似乎也喝了不少酒，他嘟嘟囔囔地哼了一句“莎拉……”

　　黛西听不清楚他在念叨什么。但是对方给她的感觉很熟悉，而且他的触碰也并不令她讨厌，相反地，她的身体很快就在对方手下产生了正确的反应。

　　她迷迷糊糊地好像知道要发生什么。大概是酒精的缘故，她既不紧张也不害怕，很快又睡了过去。梦里好像有人一直在晃动着她的身体，似乎要摇醒她，但是她又醒不过来。

　　最后她还是醒来了，是被一声男性惊慌失措的喊声吵醒的。她头痛欲裂，努力地睁开了眼睛，发现她不在自己的床上，身边还有另一个人——一个男人。他背对着她，她只能看到对方无可挑剔的漂亮背肌。

　　“不要哇哇乱叫啦——！会吵到别人的！”黛西看着窗外刚刚蒙蒙亮的天，感觉真的很烦躁，她试着支撑起身体，看清了那个正在慌乱抓狂的家伙是谁。

　　“……索尔·奥丁森？”她惊讶地叫出他的名字，换来他更加激烈的反应。

　　“啊啊啊不应该是这样的啊！”他胡乱地揪他金色头发，狠狠地捶着自己脑袋。

　　“哎你先冷静一下好不好？”黛西去抓他的手。她对这种无厘头的事情仿佛天生接受度就很高，特别是在这样对方及其不理智的情况下，她就自动变成了冷静一方。

　　黛西拍了拍他的背，试图让他平静下来。对方浑身赤裸，让她有点不好意思。所以她下了床，在椅子上找到了他的T恤给他穿上。

　　“我头好痛呜呜呜。”这个金发大个子居然撒娇了起来。

　　黛西一下子也懵了，顾不上自己也头疼欲裂，只能无可奈何地先安慰起他来了，“乖啦，躺回去睡好不好？我去给你拿水喝。”

　　索尔应该是还没有彻底清醒，听话地被她摆弄着塞回床上盖好了被子。黛西穿好了自己的衣服，走出了房间，在下楼梯的时候才想起有什么不对。

　　——她身体好难受，头也好痛啊！为什么她被人莫名其妙地日了，还要反过来去安抚人家？

　　喝nmd水，我要溜了！她气呼呼地想着，调转方向直接走向了大门，推门出去到了大街上，然后拦了出租车回家。

　　到家之后正赶上家里人起床吃早餐的时间。希芙昨晚替她打电话回家说要留宿，所以也没人质问她怎么回事。

　　她直接跑进浴室洗澡，发现两腿之间残留着奇怪的已经凝固的东西，让她心里有点不舒服。她没多想，赶紧清洗干净了。

　　怎么会这样呢？这好像和说好的不一样啊？黛西回想起来有点担心，心理上有种插足别人感情的感觉，这可一定不能让人知道。

　　没关系，看索尔·奥丁森刚才那样子，搞不好都没看清我是谁。黛西自我安慰，而且他不可能认识我的。只要他不说，我不说，世界上没人会知道。

　　快点忘掉这件事，太可怕了。她对着镜子拍了拍脸颊。你可以的！

**[03]**

　　索尔·奥丁森的性取向是书呆子，这一点他自己花了很多年才意识到。

　　在此之前，他就一向容易被书呆子吸引。就是戴着一副黑框眼镜、成绩特别好但是看起来有些木讷，实际上是整天沉浸在自己的小世界里的那种女孩。

　　但是身边每个人都说，索尔你应该去追求莎拉，她是最漂亮的，索尔你应该和最漂亮的女孩在一起。索尔你应该这样，你应该那样。

　　那时候他也没觉得不对。青少年还是有虚荣心的，觉得能追到校花很有面子，所以就鼓足了劲去做。特别是这位漂亮女孩还特别难搞，更加激发了他倔强的一面，让他沉浸在攻城掠地的快感之中，完全忽视了每次看到另一位女孩的时候产生的兴奋情绪。

　　是的，索尔不是没注意到过隔壁班的那个女孩。她身上每一个特质似乎都踩在了索尔隐秘的弱点之上，有时几乎让他目眩神迷。

　　学校里几乎所有女生都为他疯狂，但是她就好像毫不在意他。她自己的世界里似乎有很多事情要关心，一点也没有闲情搭理他的样子。

　　以索尔的性格，他不可能去倒贴一个对他完全没兴趣的人。他知道莎拉喜欢他，所以才愿意陪她玩这样的猎爱游戏。

　　然而他还是有意无意地知道了那个女孩的名字，黛西，是朋友的朋友。按照某种定理，世界上的任何一个人都可能是朋友的朋友，所以这层关系并没有什么实质的意义。

　　许多年后，索尔终于想明白了一切。可惜很多顿悟并不会在最合适的时候发生。

　　那一刻他正坐在桌前，刚刚签署完离婚协议。有件事倒是清晰明摆着：他真的完全搞砸了。


	2. Chapter 2

**[04]**

　　黛西总是倾向于把事情往简单了想。她可以试着忘掉那个晚上发生的事（她醉得不省人事，确实记不得任何细节了），但是她终究还是无法操纵另一位参与者的想法。

　　她真不知道索尔·奥丁森在想什么。为了他们俩人甚至莎拉好，他应该和她一样干脆地假装没有发生过任何事。

　　可是他偏不。

　　放学的时候，黛西像往常一样迟一点走出教室。这一天她觉得气氛有些不寻常，她观察了四周，很快就发现了原因所在：天神本尊索尔·奥丁森，正像一座雕像一样立在走廊尽头的楼梯口，朝着每个过路的人露出令人看了就想尖叫的微笑。他靠在楼梯扶手上，把校服外套搭在肩上，一副在等人的样子。

　　黛西不认为他会是在等自己，但也不想冒险从他面前经过，于是就转身走向了另一头的消防通道。

　　她用尽全力不去想走廊那头的人，极力表现得自然。OK，我只是想从消防通道回家而已并不奇怪，高中生嘛只要是能走的路都会试着去走的，她给自己打气道。

　　当她的手握上门把的时候，另一只大手从后面出现覆住了她的手，她的背撞上了一个结实的胸膛。然后门被打开了，她几乎是被推进消防通道的。

　　门“哐”一声自动合上，黛西好不容易站稳了，感受到身后隔着衬衫传来的青年男子的体温。她故作镇定地转过身，不出所料看到了索尔·奥丁森那张英俊却布满愁云的脸。

　　“奥丁森。”黛西先开口了，语气冷淡疏离，一副他们是第一次说话的样子，“你有什么事吗？”

　　“我欠你一个道歉。”他神色痛苦又认真。

　　“道歉？”黛西听见楼上似乎有些吵闹的声音，她想起有些坏学生会跑到这里来抽烟，不禁吞咽了一下唾液，“不好意思，你大概认错人了，跟我有什么好道歉的呢？”

　　抛下这么一句话，她准备转身跑掉，却被他拉住了手臂。“黛西。”他叫了她的名字，像是一句祈求。

　　黛西愣了一下，“你知道我名字啊。”她说着，挤出一个微笑，“但是这不代表你就找对了人。”

　　“听着，我他妈又不傻。”索尔咬牙切齿地说道，似乎被激怒了。

　　黛西不明白他生气个什么劲，他又没吃任何亏。难道是因为那个晚上没有按计划发展，莎拉生气了吗？

　　无论如何，她被索尔的怒火搞得有点害怕。她听见楼上的谈话声音越来越近了，便焦急地压低声音说道：“不要在这里谈，求你了。”

　　“告诉我一个可以说话的地方。”他说。

　　危急之中黛西迅速思考，“周六，仓库区414号。”

　　丢下这么一句话，黛西便冲过他身边，推了门仓皇逃离了。

**[05]**

　　周六下午，黛西等在她那个位于仓库区的秘密小天地里。她捧着一本厚厚的奇幻小说，一页页翻过去，却一个字也没能看入眼。

　　说实话，黛西内心底还是期盼他不要来的。她看了一眼时间，给自己设定了一个期限，如果到这个点他还没有来，她立即离开，一秒也不多等。

　　可是几乎是下一刻，外面就有人敲响了门。黛西跳下了椅子，跑过去打开了门。

　　索尔·奥丁森站在门外，一脸风尘仆仆，“对不起我来晚了，这个地方真的有点难找。”

　　“难找就是它的意义所在啊。”黛西应道，让了一下身子让他进去。

　　“哇这……”一进入到这个不起眼的仓库内部，发现里面居然大有乾坤，索尔发出了一声惊叹。

　　黛西看他目瞪口呆的样子，其实心里骄傲得很，“欢迎来到黛西的奇幻世界。”她开玩笑似的说了一句。

　　其实这样说也没错。这个小仓库是黛西几乎花了一辈子的时间，按照奇幻世界的室内装饰风格装饰的，一走进门就有种走进奇幻中世纪小酒馆的穿越感。屋子中央摆了张巨大的桌子，上面是各种缩略的地形、城市与小人。

　　“这是……”索尔张了张嘴，拿起了桌子上的一个制作精细的骑士战棋。

　　“没错是DND游戏，我的朋友们偶尔会过来玩。”黛西解释道。

　　“这些都是你做的？”他惊讶道。

　　“好吧，不能说全是。一开始我老爹帮了很多，毕竟那时候我才六七岁。这些家具啊大工程都是他帮忙的，剩下的小装饰都是我做的啦。”

　　居然花了将近十年在完善这个美妙的小世界吗？索尔确实被小小地震撼了一下。

　　“太了不起了。”他说。

　　“过奖了啦。”黛西还是谦虚了一下，尽量不要让尾巴翘上天。

　　她指了指旁边的沙发，示意他坐下。她则是从小冰箱里拿出了两听冰可乐，把其中一瓶递给了索尔，然后也跟着坐到了他身边。

　　一时间空气有点安静，只有接连两声易拉罐被打开的清脆声响。黛西低着头，把注意力都放在碳酸饮料的气泡上，希望索尔能先开口。

　　索尔抬手，像投篮球一样把喝空的易拉罐丢进了垃圾桶。黛西从来不知道有人能喝可乐喝这么快的，看来他真的是很渴。

　　索尔没忍住打了一个嗝，这下也算是打破了沉默，不得不开口说话了。

　　“黛西，那天晚上……我真的很抱歉。”他像是用了很大的勇气。

　　“嗯哼。”黛西用吸管吸着饮料，发出吸溜吸溜的声音，“你不要在意，我又不会缠着你要你负责。而且那天晚上我喝太醉了，根本什么也不记得。”

　　“黛西，这才是重点。”索尔坐立不安，“你那天根本完全没有能力拒绝我，我这样做无异于是强……”

　　“喂！”黛西吓得赶紧打断了他的话，“真的不是那回事啦，我不希望你这样说自己。”

　　这样说好像并没有让索尔感觉好一点，他依然垂头丧气着，一脸懊恼，“我没有期待你真的能原谅我。你是个好女孩，我却对你做了这种事情。”

　　索尔抬起头，视线与她相交。他的眼神好像有什么魔法，光是看着她黛西就觉得有些热。他眼中涌动着焦灼的情绪，让她下意识地想去抚慰他。

　　“你在胡说八道。”黛西有些上气不接下气地说着，感觉中了对方的毒似的。沙发就这么点地方，索尔的身体近在咫尺，他的气息环绕着她，让她胃中翻腾，“要谈原不原谅，至少我要清楚发生了什么吧。”

　　黛西似乎失去了几秒的意识。因为等她回过神来的时候，她与索尔之间的距离已缩短为零。他们搂抱着对方，紧贴在一起，用像世界末日前一刻一样的热情去亲吻着对方。

　　接下来的两个小时像是来了一场狂风骤雨，小仓库里许多地方都被搞得乱七八糟。最后风浪终于平息下来了，两个人一起躺在沙发上喘着气。索尔抱着黛西，感到了人生中从未有过的快乐和满足感。

　　可惜他没有足够的时间去回味这种感觉。他听到黛西气息微弱的声音：“天呐，我没有想到会这么爽。真是的，你跟我道什么歉，我应该谢谢你才对。”

　　索尔止不住地想微笑。他把她搂得更紧了，想低头去吻她，却被她制止推开了。

　　“还算谈得挺顺利的。”黛西起了身，找来纸巾清理身上的痕迹，“那我们说好了？”

　　“说好什么？”索尔还沉浸在无限的愉悦之中，一时没反应过来她是什么意思。

　　“我原谅你了。以后我们再也不要谈起这事了好吗？”黛西本以为没这么难的，但是她还是不得不停下来深吸了一口气，才能继续说道：“回到莎拉身边去吧，好好珍惜她。”

　　绝望与愤怒席卷而来，索尔脸色变得铁青，他不知道为什么每个人都要不停地提醒他莎拉才是最适合他的人。真的是这样吗？刚刚和黛西在一起的感觉几乎抽空了他的身体，搅碎了他的灵魂。去追求莎拉真的能获得比这个更大的快乐吗？

　　索尔不知道。“那刚才算是什么？”他苦涩地说道。

　　“约/炮？一/夜/情？随你怎么说。”黛西背对着他，他无法看到她的表情，他只听到她继续说：“你应该也不是没有做过这样的事，不需要太放在心上。”

　　她说得没错，但索尔不是那么赞同。

　　黛西看了一下时间，继续说道：“你差不多也该走了。”

　　她一句又一句的话都在把他往外推，索尔的自尊心受不了被这样对待。他可不想让女孩再三开口赶人，于是迅速地穿上了衣服裤子，留下一句“再见”就匆匆离开了。

　　黛西缩回了沙发上，陷入了沉思，手上把刚刚没喝完的可乐易拉罐捏得咯咯作响。

**[06]**

　　黛西一点也没有感受到把事情推回正轨的快慰感。

　　她每天依然看到索尔·奥丁森，不过现在他终于如愿以偿地和女神莎拉一起了。

　　这对令人赏心悦目的情侣总是同进同出，在人最多的大厅里肆无忌惮地接吻，每每都能引来一阵羡慕的唏嘘。

　　本来黛西觉得她应该也用祝福的心态去面对。毕竟这一对她原先也是非常看好的，现在他们终于在一起了，不应该有一种“搞到真的cp了”的快乐吗？

　　没有，并没有。

　　每一次看到那两个人，她的胸口都会发痛。她不知道自己这是怎么了，难道黛西是这点自知之明都没有的人吗？对于她这样普普通通的女孩来说，在高中时代睡到了一次全校最帅人气最高的男生，就足以她吹一辈子了。

　　黛西努力地去投入到别的事情里面。学习、打游戏、建造自己的奇幻世界。总之任何可以让她从负面的情绪中走出来的事。她一向不是嫉妒心很强的人，一两月下来，她觉得自己正在慢慢地恢复，再看到索尔的时候也没有原先那么强烈的感觉了。

　　黛西以为自己的生活也要回到正轨了，没想到这只是暴风雨前的宁静，是彻底崩溃的开始。

　　在最后一次和索尔谈完话之后的第三个月，黛西真真切切地开始慌了。

　　她有三个月没来例假了。

　　第一个月的时候她还没有怎么注意，毕竟偶尔推迟一些也是正常的。第二个月的时候赶上了考试周，让她没有精力去细想这件事。当时间推移进了第三个月，她猛然想起这件事，就再也无法睡着了。

　　她先是和希芙说了这件事。她在好朋友家第一次崩溃地大哭了起来。希芙跑去药房买了验孕棒，怕结果有误，还买了三四款。

　　两个女生手忙脚乱地测上了。四款不同的验孕棒，都给出了一样的结果。两道细细的红线，就像摧毁她生活的导火索。

　　她怀孕了。


	3. Chapter 3

**[07]**

　　索尔·奥丁森和黛西·奥丁森结婚后的第十年，他们的生活终于发生了彻彻底底的变化。

　　回首十年前，仿佛是昨日。黛西没法忘记那个鸡飞狗跳的夏天。

　　她怀孕了的事没能瞒住家人多久。父母得知了这事，马上带着女儿杀上了索尔家。

　　黛西父母说明来意的那一刻，奥丁、芙丽嘉以及索尔的姐姐和弟弟都各怀心事。而罪魁祸首索尔本人还不知道发生了什么，像往常一样乐呵呵地抱着足球跑回家，进门就被奥丁一巴掌打懵了。

　　幸好奥丁和芙丽嘉是负责人的家长，这让后续的事变得容易了许多。

　　没有人询问两个孩子的意见。半个月后，他们俩就被各自的父母送进教堂，完成了婚礼。黛西也自然而然地搬过去和合法丈夫住在了一起。

　　婚礼之后的第三天晚上，索尔整夜没有回来。早餐时间后他终于出现了，黛西问他去了哪里，他也只是简单地答了一句处理事情去了。

　　女人在这方面的直觉惊人地可怕，黛西知道十有八九和莎拉有关系。但她清楚自己才是“另外那个人”，她不知道是否有资格去要求索尔做什么。她仔细考虑起了是否能接受索尔继续和莎拉约会，想着想着眼泪就不受控制地掉了下来。

　　索尔正从冰箱里拿牛奶喝，突然发现黛西背对着他在无声地流泪，连冰箱门都没顾得上关上，跑过去搂住了她的肩。

　　“我答应你以后不会再有这种事发生了。”索尔信誓旦旦地承诺道。

　　黛西不知道索尔说的“这种事”指的是什么，但他是个言出必行的人。之后十年里他没有无故不回家，也没有再让她哭过一次。

　　一般夫妻结婚之后几个月是甜蜜期，索尔和黛西则相反。当时两个人都只有十七八岁，自己都还差不多是个孩子，就要面对着为人父母的压力。他们的关系在刚结婚的时候冷到了极致，直到他们的儿子莫迪出生后才开始解冻。一年后黛西又再次怀孕，之后生下了小女儿斯露德。

　　因为接连两次怀孕，本来成绩很好的黛西艰难地才从高中毕业，大学期间又不得不休学了一年才完成学业。

　　两人在一起在纽约上了大学，毕业之后索尔加入了NYPD的警察学院，现在成为了一位警员。而黛西则没有稳定的工作，给一些小成本的奇幻游戏写游戏剧本，空余的时间写自己的小说。

　　这是他们结婚的第十年，这个数字也许有些不寻常的意义。黛西觉得简直是一个奇迹。她也见多了真正为爱结婚的夫妻，可婚姻持续的时间还不如她和索尔的来得长。

　　那天索尔回到家，像往常一样和两位宝贝小孩玩闹了一会，然后打开动画片吸引住了他们的注意力，才溜进厨房找黛西。

　　黛西喜欢在厨房敲键盘。索尔看到她背对着他，就悄无声息地走过去，从后面抱住她的腰，令她惊叫了一声。

　　黛西摘下眼镜，捶了他胸口一拳，但没有半分责怪之意，看得出她心情很愉快。

　　“妈咪你猜猜我有什么好消息要告诉你？”索尔快憋不住了，但还是非要玩这种猜猜看游戏。

　　“噢，这么巧？我也有个好消息要告诉爹地。”黛西眨了眨眼。

　　“那你先说。”

　　“你先说！”

　　两个人争个不停，最后一人抽了一张餐巾纸，分别在上面写了一行字。

　　“这样就可以同时知道对方的好消息啦。”

　　他们交换了餐巾纸。

　　“你要升职警探了？”“你的小说被出版社签下了？”

　　两个人同时喊出。一秒之后，他们就抱在了一起，蹦个不停，哇哇乱叫，直到客厅的莫迪嫌弃幼稚的爸妈太吵了让他们小声点。

　　“这次升职大概要半年的考察期。”索尔说。

　　“我的书半年之后也就能面世了！”黛西说道。

　　两个人一合计，这个时间刚好撞上了他们的十周年纪念日，然后又是一阵开心的花式击掌。

　　“爹地会不会碰巧知道纽约哪家餐厅是需要提前半年才能预定上的？”黛西眨着星星眼，问道。

　　索尔知道她这是在拐弯抹角地问位于曼哈顿的那一家米其林餐厅Bilfrost。拥有者兼主厨海姆达尔一个月只开张两次，其余时间他都在全世界各地旅行做自己的美食节目。

　　“好啦交给我，我答应过带你去就一定会做到的。”索尔像逗小猫一样挠了挠她的下巴。

　　那时候没人想到，半年之后他们坐在那家餐厅里的时候，却已经是另一番心情了。

**[08]**

　　“你真的不去吗？可能会很好玩的。”

　　“天啦！可别再用这句话劝我了。”黛西几乎要翻白眼，“你去就好了，我想陪莫迪和斯露德玩。”

　　明明是让莫迪和斯露德陪你玩！但是索尔不敢说出来，而是说：“这可是高中聚会诶，你觉得没有必要去一下吗？”

　　“你是校园红人必须得去。我们上的是同一所高中，所以去其中一个就够了。”

　　索尔心想这是什么歪理？但是看她真的很想在家玩游戏，也就不勉强她了。

　　黛西和两个孩子打游戏打到了该睡觉的时间，就把孩子们赶上了床，自己则是打开电脑写起了东西。她来了灵感，一口气写了好几千字。等她回过神，电脑右下角显示已经三点多了。

　　她解锁了手机，没看到有索尔发来的短信。对于一个成年人来说玩到三点也不算太晚，打电话过去搞不好会让他在老同学面前没面子。于是她疲惫地躺上了床，内心有一种不安感让她无法入睡。

　　四点半的时候，黛西手机依然没有收到任何消息。这很奇怪，索尔如果要在外面过夜的话，是不可能不和她讲的。

　　她心烦意乱地拨了索尔的电话，但是没人接。

　　隔了五分钟她又打了一次，还是没有接通。她想了一下，有点懊悔忘记问希芙和范达尔要不要去了。如果他们没去的话，现在给人打电话岂不是要被拉黑。

　　她起床到厨房冰箱里拿了一瓶可乐喝。与此同时又试着拨了一次电话。

　　这一次接通了。

　　“喂？你好？”听筒里传来一个勾人心魄的女声。

　　黛西赶紧看了一眼屏幕，上面显示的是索尔睡觉时她偷拍的蠢照。她没有打错号码。

　　“你好？索尔在那边吗？”黛西几乎崩溃，但还努力保持着平稳的语气问道。

　　“你是黛西对吧？我看到来电显示了。我是莎拉。”对方这样说。

　　莎拉。黛西听到这个名字，一时间头晕目眩喉咙发涩，竟然紧张得一句话也说不出话来。

　　“你能不能过来一下？”莎拉继续说道，然后给了她一个夜店的地址。

　　黛西应着好，挂了电话。她心不在焉地换了衣服，下楼开车上了路。她胸口堵得慌，一种不好的想法在脑海中盘旋。

　　也许今天过后，他们的生活就会大变样了。

　　她停好了车，走进了夜店。

　　“黛西，这里！”有个女人向她挥手致意。

　　是莎拉。天，这么多年不见，她居然变得更美了。她站在夜店的一个角落，整个厅的目光都向她聚集而来。

　　黛西分开人群挤到了她身边，看到自己的丈夫倚在小沙发上，像是醉得不醒人事了。她蹲他面前，拍了拍他的脸，但他一点也没有要醒来的趋势。

　　“怎么喝了这么多？”黛西担忧道。

　　“黛西，我必须跟你说一件事。”莎拉脸上的神情也有些紧张，“我是在厕所发现他的……我……我发现他的时候……他并不是自己一个人。”这位美人说话结巴了起来，似乎找不到最适合的说辞。

　　黛西有些明白了，她的心强烈地绞痛着，却出于自我保护想要假装听不懂，“不是自己一个人？”

　　“我不想这样讲……但是你确实应该知道……”莎拉犹豫不决，“……是一个女人。我只能告诉你我所看到的，你还是等他醒来自己问他更好。”

　　“知道了，谢谢你，莎拉。”黛西试图让索尔靠在她身上站起来。但他实在是太高太壮了，她完全挪不动他。

　　最后还是在莎拉的帮忙下，两个女人才成功地把这个不省人事的男人塞进了车里。

　　她们松了一口气。一时间气氛有些尴尬，黛西挠挠头，试着闲聊一下：“你最近怎么样？”

　　莎拉漂亮的脸蛋上露出了一丝忧郁，她耸耸肩，说道：“有些……复杂，下次有机会再谈吧。现在先把这个大男孩送回家。”

　　黛西和莎拉道了别，然后发动了车子，向家的方向驶去。

　　幸好到家里的时候索尔已经醒了，黛西帮着他回到了卧室里。她脱掉了他的鞋子、上衣，当她脱去他的裤子的时候，眼前的画面让她好希望自己能够当场变成水蒸汽消失掉。

　　她看到了他大腿内侧残留的口红印。颜色那么鲜艳，妖冶又嚣张，黛西想忽视掉都没办法。她眼睛酸胀，默默地去洗手间拧了温热的毛巾给他擦干净了身体。

　　“黛西……”索尔在努力地睁开眼，“我……”

　　“先睡吧。”黛西吻了他的额头，“明天再说。”

**[09]**

　　第二天醒来后，索尔什么也想不起来了。

　　“你说我被人堵到和一个女的一起在厕所里，回来之后还发现我那玩意上有口红印？”索尔像是听到了世界上最不可思议的话，用手指揉着太阳穴。

　　“是的！！你却一点也没印象了！”

　　“听我说，黛西，这根本不是我自愿的，我根本醉到失去意识了。”索尔试图解释，但是自己也感觉到奇怪。

　　“我明白了。现在问题是……”黛西吸了一下鼻子，“你差点被人在夜店卫生间里强上了你知道吗？”

　　索尔打心底不太愿意接受，“我……我醉成那样也不可能……”说到这里他自己闭嘴了，意识到一个男人确实还有别的方式可以被上。

　　“索尔·奥丁森，你再也不许喝酒了！！！”黛西眼睛红红的，“要不是莎拉把你捡了回来，谁知道会发生什么？”

　　“莎拉？”听到这个名字，索尔愣了一下。

　　黛西心想不好，为什么她要主动提起莎拉？但莎拉帮了他是事实，黛西不想自私地把她的存在抹去。

　　“莎拉也在？我没有看到她。”索尔低着头自言自语，手指在桌上走神地敲打着，没有注意到妻子阴郁的神情，“大概是她来的时候我已经喝醉了吧……”

　　黛西快要被翻涌的醋意淹没殆尽。她很快就醒悟过来，在莎拉面前她连吃醋的资格也没有。如果不是她横插一脚，那么现在奥丁森夫人应该是莎拉才对。

　　内心深处最黑暗的角落像是被突然曝光了。这么多年来，每个无法安眠的夜晚，那里就有个声音在呐喊着，这根本不属于你，黛西，你不过是个偷走别人幸福的强盗罢了。


	4. Chapter 4

**[10]**

　　“奥丁森警官。”

　　索尔正在写案件报告，他从电脑屏幕前抬起头，看到警监站在他桌前。

　　“等等要给玛丽·德斯坦做笔录，你最好也去一下。”警监说。

　　也就是说得跑一趟医院了。

　　玛丽·德斯坦是一桩绑架案的受害者，她被囚禁在屋里有五六年，还为绑架者生下了一个小孩。她早已放弃了逃跑，绑架者甚至允许她走到门口，就连如此她也没有试图向任何人求救。如果不是刚好被她一位亲戚看到了报了案，估计这个街区的居民都不会想到他们的邻居是一个绑架囚禁女人的坏人。

　　她身上没有什么伤痕，也没有严重的遭受虐待的痕迹，只是有些营养不良，精神状态也有些不太正常。

　　索尔进了病房，躺在床上的玛丽先开口了：“麦克在哪？杰瑞在哪？”

　　麦克是绑架者的名字，杰瑞应该就是她的儿子了。麦克自然是还在局里关押着，等待着被起诉。但是索尔自动跳过了这个问题，“杰瑞被送去治疗了。”

　　杰瑞从出生就被关在地下室里，这么多年几乎没有见过太阳。索尔很难想象这会对他产生什么影响。

　　索尔拿出了笔记本，开始例行询问问题，确认基本信息。在问到关于麦克的时候，她总是不太配合的样子，并且下意识地想要去否认一些显而易见的事实。

　　“……事实上，是我自己想留下来。”

　　玛丽突然说了这么一句话。索尔心底暗骂了一句不好。她在试图欺骗自己，否认受过的伤害。

　　“你先休息吧，我们会找另一个人和你谈。”索尔说着，合上笔记本站了起来。他得尽快和警监说明情况，让他们找个专业人士过来。

　　索尔在医院大厅见到了一个意想不到的人。在室内她依然带着墨镜，好像不想被认出来一样。但即使没有看到她的脸，光是那窈窕的身影就足以引人频频侧目了。

　　正巧这时她转过了身，也看到了索尔，一时间有些意外，还是向他露出了一个微笑。

　　“莎拉，这么巧？”

　　

　　晚上，索尔照例想和妻子聊一聊他这一天。想到玛丽那双失了魂般的眼睛，不知道为什么他犹豫了一下，把这件事跳过去了。

　　“我今天到医院调查一个案子的时候遇到莎拉了。”索尔把脏的餐具都收起来，放到了洗碗池里。

　　“噢？！”黛西拿冰淇淋的手顿了一下，不想承认自己有多害怕听到这个名字。她和索尔之间隔了冰箱门，互相看不到对方。直到手指被冰淇淋冻得有些发疼了，她才找到正确的回应方式：“在医院？她没事吧？”关上冰箱门的时候，她已经做足了准备能够挤出一个微笑了。

　　“她没事。是她的朋友。大白天有人闯进了她的公寓，她的朋友受到了惊吓摔伤了。”

　　“有人闯入她公寓？”

　　“是的，好像是什么疯狂的粉丝之类的。她说这之前还收到了一些奇怪的信。然后我就带她回警局报案了。”

　　“太可怕了，希望不要再发生这种事才好。”黛西漫不经心地回答道。索尔也没有再说下去，打开水龙头洗起碗了。

　　黛西畏缩的眼神扫了一眼他的背影，做贼似的掏出手机，下载了Instagram，登上了好久没登的账号。她不费什么力就找到了莎拉的主页。

　　天呐。黛西看了眼粉丝数，心想不会吧？她现在好像是个小有名气的时尚博主。

　　黛西往下滑了几张图，莎拉前几天出席晚会的照片显示在了屏幕上。

　　什么？Met Gala？噢？！这是和Katy Perry的合照吗？

　　“黛西，你在看什么？”索尔手上还湿漉漉的，脑袋探过来看她。

　　“没什么！”黛西急忙把手机塞回了口袋。

**[11]**

　　莫迪和斯露德在学校，索尔也上班去了，屋里空空只剩下黛西一个人。这是这个家平时的状态。

　　黛西边构思剧情边做家务，把一切都收拾妥当了之后，一看时间又是午后了，不知不觉又错过了午餐时间。她不想再弄脏任何一个刚刚清洗完的餐具，就拆了一包零食，吃着饼干用一只手在键盘上打字。

　　这几天她效率很低，总是记不住东西，精神也有些恍惚，好像有什么事像幽灵一样盘踞在她脑海，让她没办法专心做任何事。

　　黛西叹了口气，拿起手机刷起了社交网络。她的ins账号本来就没有关注多少人，一刷新全是莎拉的动态。作为一个超人气时尚博主，莎拉每天都会稳定更新两到三套穿搭。

　　往下刷了一会，其中一张图引起了黛西注意，是莎拉站在一家咖啡店门口拍的照片。之所以黛西会特别注意到这一张，是因为她认出了这家咖啡店：是索尔他们分局对面的那一家。

　　她顺手戳开了评论，浏览了几条才发现有什么不对。『只有我注意到拍照的人是个男人吗？？』『是我的幻觉还是摄影师有点帅？』『我觉得我很可以！』『这男的好帅，比她前男友好多了吧』

　　黛西返回到图片，这才注意到莎拉身后的玻璃墙反射出了一个人影。只有一半的身影，但她还是一眼认出来了，那是换下了警察制服的、随意的穿着一件棉麻衬衫的索尔。

　　这张照片是索尔拿莎拉的手机拍的？黛西感觉到好像有一股蒸汽涌上了她的脑袋，她瘪了瘪嘴，放下手机站了起来。

　　黛西才不会吃醋。黛西才不会吃醋。她一遍遍在心里念叨。她深呼吸着，在屋里走来走去，最后把自己扔到了床上，头埋进了枕头里。

　　晚餐时间，黛西努力了半天，还是没憋住，拐弯抹角地问了一句：“啊对了，你知道莎拉在ins上有几千万粉丝吗？”

　　索尔似乎没有在听她说话。他最近也变得好奇怪，总是一副心事很重的样子，问起来又说没事。黛西有点不高兴地拍了一下他的上臂，他这才回过神来。“嗯？什么？”

　　黛西把话重复了一遍。

　　“知道。人红是非多啊。她最近收到了死亡威胁，而且对方已经有了实质性行动。她过几天要参加一个公开活动，除了自己的保镖之外，局里面还得派我们几个人过去现场。”

　　听到这里，黛西把醋意什么的忘了，只剩下了担心，“那你也要小心点啊。”

**[12]**

　　这一件事的后续，黛西也是从网上看来的。

　　莎拉果然在活动的现场被袭击了，一时间这事在一定的圈子里传得人尽皆知，一些时尚小报也纷纷报道。所幸袭击者没有对她造成伤害，立即被便衣警察带走了。

　　令人费解的是，现场有粉丝录下了警察是如何制服歹徒的，然后这段视频因“这个警察身手好帅气！”而走红了。

　　接着就有眼尖的粉丝发现了：这一位救了他们偶像的警察，似乎和前几天引起讨论的帅哥摄影是同一个人。

　　这下就变成了粉丝的狂欢，网上开始热烈地探讨起了这两个人在一起的可能性。『小警察和时尚博主？这什么爱情电影设定？这对我站了！』这样的言论比比皆是。

　　这还不是最要命的。有一些莎拉的老粉突然跳了出来，指出这个警察好像是她高中时候交往的男朋友。他们当年交往的时候那些小事都被挖了出来讲，人民群众看了都拍手称甜，同人文都出现了好几篇。

　　这一件事发酵了几天，衍生出了很多派别。

　　有知情者说了一句粉丝不要意淫了，这位警官早就结婚了，夫妻俩高中没毕业孩子就都有了。这一言论又引起了一批极端粉丝的不满，开始有人挖起了陈年旧事，称莎拉是被第三者插足的。

　　上面那么多事也是黛西后来才了解到的。

　　那天黛西一打开社交网络就收到几条私信，骂她是抢别人男朋友的小三、母/狗。她去翻了一下记录才了解到这几天网上都发生了什么。

　　黛西哭了大半天，把所有的社交网络账号都注销了。

　　几个小时后，差不多到了两个孩子的放学时间。这时候她接到了一个陌生号码打来的电话。

　　“黛西？我是莎拉。我想问你今晚有时间出来聊聊吗？”

　　原来是莎拉发现了黛西突然把所有账号注销了，于是猜到她一定是看到了网络上的那些言论。

　　黛西犹犹豫豫地答应了。她打电话去叫索尔接孩子放学，说她要和小姐妹们出去吃个晚餐。

　　“好，你把地点告诉我，我晚一点去接你。”电话那头的索尔说道。

　　“不用了吧，你好好休息。”黛西没打算告诉他和谁出去。而且……他也没有问。

　　莎拉选了一家档次中等的餐厅，显得别有心意，又不会过于炫耀。

　　黛西别提有多紧张了，这似乎是这么多年来第一次正式地要和莎拉进行谈话。黛西甚至没有太用心梳妆打扮，因为她明白无论如何打扮都不可能比对方好看。

　　谈话没有想象中的困难，莎拉是一个特别好相处的人，对人也礼貌又温柔，难怪能有那么多粉丝。

　　两个女人谈了一些各自的近况。莎拉之前订婚过，可惜最后没结婚成。现在单身，专注事业。当她问起黛西孩子们怎么样的时候，黛西觉得有些拘谨窘迫，但还是回答了她。

　　“莫迪就是个小魔鬼，有用不完的精力。斯露德就很令人省心，但是有时候会给哥哥出馊主意，莫迪也她说什么都信。”

　　这是一家古巴餐厅，莎拉问黛西要不要试试这里的朗姆酒。黛西没多考虑就答应了，想着也许现在正需要一点酒精来放松自己。

　　几杯酒急急地喝下肚，黛西微醺了起来。她稀里糊涂地和莎拉道歉了起来，然后还爬到她的位置边上抱着她的手臂哭。

　　“……对不起。你明明和索尔在一起好好的……都怪我……”

　　莎拉拍拍她的肩膀，想唤醒她，但是好像没什么用。“不要这么说啦，都那么久以前的事了。”

　　“不，我说真的……这么多年我没有一刻心里是不难过的。我活该受折磨。”黛西趴在桌子上，醉得话都说不清了，“……要不是因为有了莫迪，我怎么可能嫁给索尔·奥丁森呢。”

　　“别说了，黛西，别说了。”有个熟悉的男声在她头上响起，她被人搂住了肩膀，要把她带离座位。

　　黛西迷迷糊糊之间好像看到了索尔。

　　他怎么来了？

　　当然是莎拉叫来的。她看黛西醉成这样很是担心，还是打了电话给索尔。

　　索尔一走近她们的桌子，就听到了上面那番话。“……如果没有莫迪，我怎么可能会嫁给索尔·奥丁森呢？”

　　他把醉成一滩烂泥的妻子放在了床上。他用手指描着她脸的轮廓，感觉心中刺痛，喉咙发紧。

　　那句话让他心底溃了堤。他又想起了那个被绑架的斯德哥尔摩综合症的玛丽。她的存在就像刺一样一点点地捅破这些年他盖在心上的防护膜，让他不得不去面对一些事。

　　如果不是他，黛西一定会过得更好。她成绩那么出色，却因为怀孕差点难以毕业。后来又患上了产后抑郁，让她的记性变得很差，至今也没能恢复到从前那样。

　　就算是这样，索尔也依然摆脱不了那个黑暗的想法：至少有莫迪和斯露德在，黛西是不会离开他的。

　　现在他终于醒悟了。那天在医院见到的玛丽无神的眼睛一次次在脑海里审问他：索尔·奥丁森警官，你的做法和那个绑架犯，到底有什么区别呢？


	5. Chapter 5

**[13]**

　　他们的婚姻一开始就是虚弱无力的。再接下来的十年间不断流血、一点点死去，如今奄奄一息，却没人有勇气去了结它。

　　黛西与索尔一同坐在Bilfrost餐厅里。要提前半年预约，他们还是没舍得取消这一个计划。

　　海姆达尔给很多庆祝周年纪念日的夫妻准备过晚餐。这位大厨想，结婚十年的夫妻总是看上去最奇怪的。他们是世界上最熟悉对方的人，却总是看上去连陌生人都不如。

　　奥丁森夫妇两人面对面地坐着，都能清楚地感受到对方的眼中有什么东西变得不一样了，或许就一直在那，只是被努力地掩盖了起来。谁也说不准。

　　“我觉得我们都有事要告诉对方。”索尔说道。

　　“但我不愿意先说。”黛西说道。

　　他们婚姻就像一头躺在路中央重伤的小鹿，在那里呜咽流泪，但是两个人都不想做扣下扳机结束它生命的人。

　　“那还是老样子？”

　　两个人分别在自己的餐巾纸上写下了一句话。两张纸在餐桌中央交换的时候，他们的人生轨迹也彻底调了个头。

　　 **『我们在这里结束吧』**

　　餐桌上的烛光在对方眼中跳跃，他们互相谨慎地互相观察，似乎想努力抓包对方眼中流露的真实感受。

　　两张纸上写的是一样的话。

　　不像一般时候分手说的话“我要离开你了”，而是“我们在这里结束吧”。

　　

　　看上是去两个人共同的决定，但这个决定不只关乎他们俩人。

　　最难的部分是告诉莫迪和斯露德。八九岁的孩子要如何接受父母再也不在一块这个事实？

　　黛西和索尔分开找两个孩子谈话。

　　莫迪就像索尔的一个翻版，有着和他父亲几乎一个模子里刻出来的眼睛和鼻子。虽然这段婚姻是因他而起的意外，但对于黛西来说也是其中最美好的部分。

　　“所以你和老爸要离婚了。”小男孩抬高了声音，“不用费尽心思跟我说什么借口的，我见过别人的父母离婚。”

　　“莫迪……”

　　“只是我搞不懂，难道你不爱老爸吗？”

　　“爱。可是有时候爱并不能解决所有问题的。”黛西哽咽地说着。她不太愿意在孩子面前表现得脆弱，但最后还是克制不住轻轻地啜泣了起来。

　　“没事的，老妈。”小男孩抱住了黛西，拿袖子给她擦眼泪，又拍了拍她的背，“我爱你，老妈。”

　　

　　索尔把这个决定告诉自己父母的时候，他本以为奥丁就像从前一样暴跳如雷，过来赏他几个巴掌。

　　没想到奥丁只是哼了一声，就转过去不再理他了。芙丽嘉来劝说他的时候，他说：“我以为他已经是两个孩子的爹了，应该要有能力处理好那些破事了吧！”

　　芙丽嘉见奥丁还是脾气犟得不行，现在没和儿子大吵起来恐怕晚一点也会，就把索尔叫到了楼上房间去单独谈谈。

　　母子俩上楼，走进了孩子们的玩具室。索尔走过去一屁股坐在了小桌子前，垂头丧气地摆弄起了桌面上的积木。

　　“我觉得好像一直在为十七岁那年的不懂事付出代价。妈妈，如果我能再晚两年遇到她该多好，不，就晚一年……”

　　“那么你不会是你，黛西也不会是黛西了。”芙丽嘉说着，也坐在了他身边。

　　索尔拿着一块积木，无谓地往上堆，却因为底座的部分歪斜，一放上去就掉下来。他就在那里反复把积木叠上去，又看着它滑落到桌面上。

　　“好像如果一开始是个错误的话，后来再怎么努力都不可能有用的。”

　　芙丽嘉微笑着伸出手指，把积木堆整个推倒了，然后又重新拿起积木堆起了底座。“永远都有机会重头再来的。”

　　索尔苦涩地笑了笑，又摇了摇头。

　　可惜人生不是堆积木。

**[14]**

　　黛西离开家的那一天似乎寻常得不可思议。她的所有物已经陆陆续续地打包运到新的住处了。她背着包站在门口说了一句“我走了”，好像和以前出门买东西没什么区别。

　　不一样的是，这一次无论索尔如何等待，也等不来她回家了。

　　黛西觉得有些奇怪，这好像是十年来第一次离开索尔。

　　她把属于自己的蓝色牙刷从索尔用的粉色那支旁边拿走（他每次都抢着用粉色那支）。衣柜空了一半，只剩下索尔色彩单调的衬衫和运动服。冰箱里面常年堆可乐的那一层很快也要空掉了，索尔不喝碳酸饮料。

　　黛西在家工作，时间更自由，父母也住在纽约，于是两个孩子平时由她照顾，等到索尔轮休的时候再把他们交给父亲。

　　莫迪长斯露德两岁，要成熟许多。他对父母要分开的决定很难过，但是也在试着站在大人的角度上考虑。斯露德就没有那么容易接受。自从得知了这件事后，她变得比从前更安静了，黛西跟她说话也总是装作没听见。

　　沉默是因为有说不出口的难过。斯露德年纪还太小，不知道如何恰当地宣泄愤怒的情绪。做父母的也只能留给时间去解决。

　　

　　由于其中有些小小的波折，奥丁森警员正式成为奥丁森探员之后的几个月，黛西的奇幻小说《闪电骑士与月光女巫》才终于上市了。

　　闪电骑士和月光女巫并不是毫无人气基础的角色。黛西写过很多奇幻游戏剧本，有不同的时代背景设定，然而唯一不变的就是这两个角色。

　　骑士和女巫的故事经常与主线无关，只是作为她个人特色的彩蛋出现在游戏里。他们甚至不正面出现，有时候只是一本日记，有时候是路人npc口中谈论的一件事，有时候是一个仔细观察会发现他们可能来过的地点。总之作为粉丝，一眼就能够认出来。

　　在黛西的Reddit板块上，闪电骑士和月光女巫的故事经常是讨论的热点。甚至有人把碎片化的信息收集了一下，整理了这俩人的故事。

　　月光女巫原本是一个小王国的公主，她受了诅咒，不得不离开故土到处流浪。闪电骑士是大陆上最英俊的骑士。他们相识于一场小酒馆内的争执斗殴，后来就一起去冒险。

　　这个故事引起了很多玩家的喜爱，出一个两个人为主角的小说的呼声一直很高。现如今终于成功出版了。

　　索尔想打电话去祝贺黛西，但是拿起了电话又放下，反反复复地这样过了好几天。

　　他们现如今也不是完全没有了交集，无论如何他们还有莫迪和斯露德。但是除了关于两个孩子以外的事，索尔觉得他不应该再去打扰黛西，不要表现得像一个阴魂不散的前夫一样。

　　可是这次不一样，对于这本小说索尔有一种莫名的参与感。这个故事就像他们的第三个孩子一样。他虽然没有直接进行创作，但两个人都心知肚明闪电骑士和月光女巫的原型是谁。

　　月光女巫是黛西的奇幻世界一直以来就有的角色，是这个世界当之无愧的主角。但是闪电骑士——根据黛西告诉他的话来说——是索尔第一次去了414号小仓库之后才被创作出来的。

　　以前黛西写完一章都会念给索尔听。很长一段时间里他是这个故事的第一个也是唯一一个读者。

　　现在他的黛西终于自由了，她的故事也不再只属于他们两个人，而是会进入更多人的心里——就像它本来应该的样子。

　　几天后索尔路过书店的时候，看到了贴在门口的作者现场签售的海报，于是有了个想法。

　　不是什么奇怪的行为，我只是恰巧在那个时间出现在书店罢了，很多人都会这样的。索尔心想。

 **[15]** 　　

　　索尔·奥丁森警探漫长的一天结束之后，他拒绝了同事们去喝一杯的邀请，溜进了更衣室换衣服。

　　这是一套暗纹印花的西装，是黛西给他买的。他平时没什么机会穿西装，就算要出席正式的场合，警察也有相应的制服可以换上。

　　他徘徊了好半天，对着镜子反复地整理领带，又重新抓了好几次头发，然后又排练起了见到她的时候该怎么说话。

　　哈，黛西，这么巧？我……我就下班过来逛逛书店。

　　他立即就想到这个理由根本站不住脚，黛西知道他绝对不可能费心思去逛书店。以前他想看书的时候都是直接拿她书架上的。

　　最后索尔还是决定表现得自然一些。

　　啊，我刚好路过看到你在这里签售，所以就进来看看。

　　这样不错，不会显得太过于做作。

　　他看差不多到时间了，就离开了警局，朝书店的方向出发。

　　索尔推门进了书店。来参加签售活动的人并不像著名畅销小说家的那么多，但人数也有些出乎意料。

　　他在摞成奇特形状的书堆最上面摸了一本，然后默默地排到了队伍的最末端。他深呼吸了几下，不懂自己为什么会这么紧张。他的举动引起了前面读者的注意，那个排在前面女孩子转过头来看了他一眼。那个女孩看到索尔，先是愣了一下，然后露出了带星星眼的微笑。

　　“嗨，你也喜欢黛西的小说吗？”

　　索尔没想到对方先开口和他搭讪了。

　　“啊，当然，我是头号粉丝。”索尔看着手上拿着的书的封面插画，指着上面穿着银白色铠甲的金发骑士，露出了一个笑容，“不瞒你说，其实我就是闪电骑士。”

　　“噢。OK？”女孩笑容凝固了，不知道怎么接话。

　　聊天终结者索尔自己并没有觉得有什么问题。他看到坐在桌子后的黛西了，这让他更加没有心情跟人闲聊。

　　是他太久没见到她了吗？她好像那里变得不一样了？不，她其实变化并不大，只是他不习惯这样远远地看着她，中间只隔了几米却好像有着裂谷般的距离。

　　她身边有一个男人！索尔差一点没注意到。那是一个深色头发的高个男人，看起来书卷气很重，但眼里又闪着一丝精明。

　　那个该死的家伙把爪子搭在了她肩上，给她捏肩。她还转过头对他那样笑！

　　索尔站在了他们的桌前。

　　“嗨。”这么巧我看到你在这里签售所以就进来看看。这句他准备了半天的话没能成功说出来，只剩下一个“hi”。

　　“索尔！”黛西见到他倒是非常欣喜。旁边的男人看了一眼她，她这才想到要给他们介绍一下，“这是马修，我的编辑。这是索尔，我的……一个朋友。”

　　你跟这个朋友结婚了十年生了两个孩子！！听到她这样介绍自己，索尔心里很不是滋味，甚至有些生气。作为一个优秀的警探，他并不是毫无直觉，黛西一定是怕马修知道他们之间的关系。

　　这是为什么？很显然，这两个人之间一定是有点什么，只是还没有成罢了。

　　“恭喜。”索尔把书递过去，让黛西在上面签了字。

　　“你看了结局了吗？”黛西问道。

　　“还没来得及。”索尔回答。之前她故意没有把结局告诉他，说是要留着出版之后让他自己看，“骑士和女巫最后在一起了吗？”

　　“嘛，不告诉你。回去自己看。”黛西对他眨了眨眼。

　　索尔不知道自己是怎么和黛西与马修告别的，他怀里抱着书走出了书店大门。街上人来人往，人们脸上带着不同的表情。

　　没有人注意到索尔。也没有人在意他有如流落街头找不到家的犬类一样的神情。


	6. Chapter 6

**[16]** 　

　　回到家后，索尔迫不及待地把自己扔进沙发，把书翻到了最后一个章节。他焦躁不安地扫了一眼前几行，觉得口中又涩又干，急需一些冰凉的饮料来缓解。

　　鉴于他每一次喝完酒都没有什么好事发生，他如今已很少摄入酒精。

　　今天晚上他一个人在家，最差还能发生什么呢？

　　他起身进了厨房，打开了冰箱里最后一瓶可乐，倒入杯中，混入朗姆酒，最后加上冰块。黛西告诉他这种混合酒精饮料名字叫做“自由古巴”。她从不喝啤酒，但是却对这种烈酒喝法情有独钟。

　　深棕色的液体被索尔一饮而尽。他放下酒杯，还未来得及融化的冰块碰到了杯底发出一声哐当。

　　他走回到了沙发边，找了一个舒适的姿势躺了下来，再一次翻开了小说。

　　最终章他花了十几分钟就读完了。讲的是小女巫为了救骑士的命，不得不用魔法擦去了他脑中关于她的记忆。两个人在第一次见面的小酒馆里喝了最后一次酒，然后走出大门各自浪迹天涯。故事在这里戛然而止。

　　黛西是个小骗子。她给了他先入为主的概念，以为这是一本言情小说。结果正文读下来，骑士和女巫一路冒险，亦师亦友，小暧昧不断，却没有真正的关于爱情的描写。

　　不，不能这样。我要骑士和女巫好好在一起，索尔心想着。他表现得像一个无理取闹的读者，因为小说结局不符合他的心意，他就要去骚扰作者。

　　是的，就算骚扰作者也在所不惜。

　　此时他已经酒劲上了头，脑袋发晕，视线也模糊了，书页上的字糊成了一团。他从西装裤里掏出了手机，解锁屏幕打起了字。

　　手机很快就从他手里滑落出来，掉在了地毯上，他双目紧闭，鼻腔里发出了轻微的鼾声，就这样睡着了。

　　第二天索尔惊醒的时候，他马上回想起昨晚好像稀里糊涂地给黛西发了短信。

　　他赶紧从沙发下面找到了手机。只见屏幕上显示了他发送的【可恶浪他们在1起】，字都没打对，也没有上下文，谁知道这是在说什么？

　　旁边有一行小字提醒他【23：39分已读】，没有回复。

　　黛西居然这么对他。索尔万分委屈。

　　没有人想要被“已读未回复”。但是他喝醉了做蠢事乱发短信在先，他又能怎么样呢？

　　书也掉在了一边。索尔坐身起来，捡起了书。他在放下书之前又随手翻动了一下，结果不小心看到了正文前页的一行字：【献给索尔·奥丁森】。

　　骑士与小女巫的故事不会就这样结束的。

　　索尔忍住了去打扰黛西的想法，而是在黛西的主页看到了她这样回复读者。

　　有时候需要一些距离，才能看清楚有多么爱对方。黛西在网页上这样写道。

**[17]**

　　时间又过了五年。

　　索尔和黛西没有再联系过对方，但是却多多少少了解对方的近况。

　　他们都默认莫迪和斯露德会把自己的情况告诉另一方。

　　事实上也没错。莫迪说了，妈妈确实有在和别人约会，就是出版社的马修叔叔。

　　索尔绝不承认他对此很不高兴。

　　“你这周末去你妈那里，告诉她我也有在跟人约会。对。而且同时跟好几个。听明白了吗？”索尔跟莫迪这样说道。

　　“可是你明明没有，老爸，你看起来简直太可怜了。”莫迪直言不讳。

　　“臭小子你怎么和你爸说话的呢？！”索尔觉得自己就是太好说话了。一直以来他生怕变成像奥丁那样严厉又不懂得表达感情的家长，但结果到底是哪个环节出了错，怎么会沦落到一点做父亲的威严也没有了？

　　莫迪现在正是青春期，最令人头痛的年纪，而且也在交女朋友交得很是起劲，好像恨不得世界上的东西都是一对一对的。

　　索尔揉了揉太阳穴，想起这小子差不多到了能把人家小姑娘的肚子搞大的年龄了，突然间背脊一凉，一阵紧张。

　　“我只是不想你成为家里最后的一个单身汉，老爸。”莫迪坐在门口的凳子上系鞋带，准备出去踢球了。

　　等等。这话是什么意思？警探先生立即发现了话中的问题。什么叫最后一个？难道……

　　“斯露德？？是哪个臭小子？”索尔站了起来，觉得五雷轰顶，差点去把配枪也拿出来了，“你妹妹在跟谁谈恋爱？？？”

　　莫迪一脸“oops不小心说漏嘴了呢”的表情，知道自己闯了祸，赶紧摔上门就跑。

　　又留下索尔一个人留在家里了。这几年他时常在幻想，黛西也总是一个人在家，她会做点什么呢？

　　我绝对已经走出来了。索尔到处这样说。但是他故意忽略了一系列的前提：只要我不喝醉，只要我不看到她人，只要我不听到黛西这个词，只要我不听到任何以D打头的名字，只要我不看到任何一瓶可口可乐的罐子……对，我走出来了，连想都不会想她。

　　奇怪的是，黛西现在住的地方离他上班的分局也不过几个街区的距离，他心存侥幸地想要偶遇，但一次也没有过。

　　他有试着接受别人吗？也不是没有尝试过。

　　警局里面不忌办公室恋情，档案室的小姑娘就一直在向他示好。她深色长卷发乱糟糟的，戴了一副眼镜，性格羞怯。

　　索尔觉得对方呆头呆脑的样子正是自己喜欢的类型，也就试着跟她约会了几次。结果发现她是真的呆，他很快就受不了，就不再约她出去了。

　　越是多这样的经历，就好像越是在提醒他，黛西是独一无二的，她是世界上最有趣也是最性感的书呆子。

　　一回想起黛西手舞足蹈地谈论他根本听不懂的阿宅世界的样子，索尔就克制不住地欲火焚身了。

　　但是索尔还是努力把有关她的一切从生活中屏蔽掉，他可不想某天醒来就听说她和马修要结婚的消息。

**[18]**

　　和马修在一起似乎是再自然不过的事。

　　那时候黛西和索尔离婚不久，正处于一片迷茫之中。她从来不知道毫无负担、单纯是因为爱和一个人在一起是什么样的感觉。所以当马修向她表白求爱的时候，她也没多考虑地就答应了。

　　经过一段时间的相处，黛西却没感觉有多开心。

　　索尔和她之间有爱吗？她不确定。但是索尔确实一直很尊重体贴她，无论多小的事，他都愿意聆听她的想法和意见。

　　马修就完全不一样。

　　马修的控制欲极强，喜欢在一切事情上做主。如果黛西提出了质疑或者反对意见，他就会把她说到怀疑人生，把所有不顺利的事情都归咎于黛西不肯听他的话。

　　为什么会这样呢？他明明每天都在说爱她，确实做的事也都是为她好。

　　但是，为什么她就是感觉不到快乐了呢？

　　先发现黛西不对劲的人是斯露德。

　　斯露德和外公外婆说，感觉最近妈妈变了一个人，似乎整个人都不太对劲。

　　但是外祖父母并没有多加在意，说大人世界的压力大，并不是小孩子能够理解得了的。黛西是个成年人了，给她点时间她一定能解决问题。

　　斯露德觉得并没有这么简单。妈妈整天躺在床上，活力似乎正在一天天地从她身体里消失。有那么一两次黛西甚至认不出她来了，这让她感到非常害怕。

　　直到那一天，妈妈睡到怎么也叫不醒了。斯露德慌了神，打电话叫了救护车。

　　小姑娘在医院大厅里等待着，想了想还是给父亲打了电话。

　　索尔以惊人的速度赶了过来。他询问斯露德怎么回事，又匆匆跑进病房，正巧黛西虚弱地睁开了眼，从病床上看向了他。

　　噢，天，她到底经历了什么？索尔发誓，如果她有什么事，他绝对不会让那个人好过。

　　“到底怎么回事？”索尔拉了张椅子，坐在了黛西床头。

　　黛西看着点滴的液体一滴滴地顺着导管流入自己的身体，半天才说道：“就……忘记吃饭了。”

　　“忘记吃饭？”索尔不是很能被这话说服，他把黛西的手握在自己掌中，心疼得无以复加，“马修那个家伙人呢？”

　　“忙吧。”黛西简短地回答，眼中没有什么神采。

　　看她现在的状态，估计也问不出什么来了，但无论如何，他绝不允许她回到那个人身边了。

　　索尔询问了护士，得到的答案是没什么大碍，马上就可以出院回家。

　　他到前台办出院手续，却被通知黛西的银行卡余额不足。他觉得疑惑，就先垫上了。

　　把黛西带回他们原本的家以后，他冷静下来一查，才发现黛西名下的账户里几乎没有什么钱。

　　可是黛西的书明明卖得还不错，她也不是铺张浪费的人，没道理这样身无分文啊？

　　斯露德把她所知道的告诉了索尔，“是马修叔叔。我觉得他一直在欺骗妈妈，骗得她稀里糊涂地同意让他动用她的财产。妈妈一分钱也没有就没办法离开他了。”

　　听了这话，索尔几乎要失去理智。

　　你是警察，不能杀人。你是警察，不能杀人。他反复地劝诫自己冷静下来。

　　警察自然会有警察的做事方式的。

　　几天之后，他还是主动找上了马修。

　　索尔守在马修上班的出版社门口，等着这个无耻混蛋一出来，他就把一纸人身禁令狠狠地甩在了马修脸上。

　　“你敢再靠近她100码以内，就等着坐牢吧。”

**[414]**

　　这只是一个普通的午后。

　　黛西安静地坐在河堤边的长椅上，视线眺望着哈德逊河上的风景。

　　有个人小跑着过来，坐在了她身边的空位上。来者对她一笑，把一罐可乐塞进了她手里。

　　“索尔。”黛西叫了来着的名字。她有些许的恢复，但是看上去依然瘦弱不堪。看到索尔的时候，脸颊上还是浮起了一层红晕。

　　“看，自由女神。”索尔看向河的另一边，挑起了眉毛。

　　黛西转过头去看了一眼。“自由女神怎么了？纽约人应该每天都在看吧？”

　　“想起那一次我们进到那里面去。”索尔说，“我记得你说，在这里面一点也看不出是自由女神像。”

　　“我记得。但是说这个干嘛？”黛西歪着头看他。

　　“没什么。”索尔突然凑近，吻了她的唇。她刚刚喝了可乐，尝起来有些甜甜的。他拉起了她的手，说道：“走，我带你去个地方。”

　　黛西问他去哪，可是他怎么也不肯说。

　　车在公路上开了几个小时，黛西意识到周围景物变得熟悉了起来。

　　他们回到了小镇上，现在车驶入了仓库区。他们下车走了一段路，停在了414号仓库门口。

　　“你是不是很久没回来了？”索尔说了一句，其实他知道答案，因为他才是经常回来的那一个人。

　　黛西本以为会看到一个覆盖满灰尘的仓库，结果并不是，甚至比她最后一次来的时候感觉更加干净整洁了。

　　“不好意思，我私自闯入了黛西的奇幻世界。”索尔耸耸肩，看向黛西，“这几年我常常会过来，然后我做了一些小改动，希望你不要生气。”

　　黛西走到仓库中央的大桌子前，发现了一个新的战棋。她拿起来一看，是一个身穿银白色铠甲的金发骑士，正放在了黛西最常用的女巫旁边。

　　“嗯，上色技术还有待提高。”她嘴上像是在批评，心里却乐开了花，“索尔·奥丁森，真的好不可思议，没想到我们兜兜转转还是回到了这……”黛西转过身，想面对索尔和他说话，却看到他单膝跪地，手中拿着一枚戒指。

　　“黛西，你愿意跟我一起继续闪电骑士和月光女巫的故事吗？”

　　黛西捂住了嘴，在地上跳了几下，又猛地深呼吸了几口，才继续说：“好烂的求婚台词。”

　　“拜托，这是我第一次求婚，给点面子。”索尔低声说道，随后又抬高了音量，“黛西，你愿意吗？？”

　　“我愿意我愿意我愿意。”黛西把手伸了过去，让索尔把戒指戴在了她手指上，“你快点起来，这样我才能跳到你怀里。”

　　索尔站起来，直接把她横抱了起来。

　　“啊啊你要干什么？”黛西发现他正在带她走向仓库角落，于是抱住他的脖子大叫。

　　“试试这个沙发还结不结实。”


End file.
